


Mine

by reconditechief



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditechief/pseuds/reconditechief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's mine is mine and what's yours is mine -Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

The day Sebastian moves in with Jim he notices something amiss. It happens after he sets up his room and before dinner. His perturbation at Jim's absence in his arrival due to consuming paperwork is overridden by his need to rest with a drink. Opening the cabinet he retrieves a glass from the upper shelf. An odd stain rests at the bottom of the glass so he reaches for another. The stain is the same on this glass too. And as he soon finds the next three as well. He looks at the bottom of a glass and finds what the odd stain is, a plastic sticker with the word "mine" written on it. Grumbling he goes to Jim's study carefully rapping at the door. "Yes?" Jim says from behind the large door. Sebastian sighs entering the room, "I am parched but all of your glasses are labeled as yours."  
"Oh. Well I have a solution. Take a seat." Grumbling further he walks forward to the chair across from Jim, sitting heavily. Jim stands from his chair. "Well it's all marked as mine because it is mine. Correct?" Sebastian lamely nods in agreement. "I would say it's alright for my things to interact with one another." Jim steps closer in saying those words. "My solution keeps in key with every rule here" having paced over to Sebs side, Jim straddles him. He places his index finger on Sebastian's head transferring a tacky backed sticker in the process. "See? Now you are also mine." Sebastian quickly pecked Jim's lips before Jim left his lap. What a tease. Sebastian smiled a bit before leaving the room though. This is the closest to "what's mine is yours" he suppose he'd get.


End file.
